gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Grand Theft Auto: Real Life
Grand Theft Auto: Real Life (kurz: gtaRL) ist ein deutscher Real-Life-Server (= ein Server für Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, auf dem das Real Life so real wie möglich nachgestellt wird), der mit der aktuellsten SA:MP-Version 0.3d R2 läuft. Er ist wie die meisten Real-Life-Server mit einem Forum verknüpft. Firmen und öffentliche Einrichtungen San Andreas Police Department miniatur|Logo des SAPD Das San Andreas Police Department (kurz SAPD) ist in acht Abteilungen gegliedert. Los Santos (LSPD), San Fierro (SFPD), Las Venturas (LVPD), Dillimore (DMPD), Angel Pine (APPD), Fort Carson (FCPD), El Quebrados (EQPD) und San Island (= eigene Insel von gtaRL). In jeder Abteilung gibt es einen Abteilungsleiter. Das San Andreas Police Department wird von einem Chef und einem Stellvertreter angeführt (zurzeit Carloz als Chef und Tavi als Vize). Auch gibt es die Spezialeinheit (SWAT). In diesem Job können nur Mitarbeiter des Police Departments nach Schwerverbrechern (ab vier Sternen) suchen. Fahrzeuge sind hier ein SWAT-Hubschrauber, mehrere FBI-Rancher sowie ein Enforcer und ein Wasserwerfer. Beim PD sind es die „normalen“ Streifenwagen, in Los Santos und San Fierro jeweils ein Polizei-Maverick und in jeder Abteilung ein PD-Motorrad, beim EQPD und FCPD gibt es auch einen Polizei-Rancher. Sobald man durch das Job-Symbol läuft, das sich bei jeder Abteilung innerhalb des Innenraums befindet, bekommt man Waffen und den Job-Skin der jeweiligen Abteilung. Beim SAPD gibt es im Forum einen Bereich, der nur für Mitarbeiter zugänglich ist, in dem Akten, Führerscheinpunkte und Fahrzeuge, die in der Verwahrstelle stehen, eingetragen werden. Das SAPD hat natürlich auch ein eigenes Gesetzbuch, in dem die Geldstrafen und Dauer der Gefängnisstrafe eingetragen sind. Das SAPD erstellt außerdem Führungszeugnisse, die man beim Bewerben bei anderen Jobs vorlegen muss. In diesen Führungszeugnissen stehen dann die Straftaten, Namen, Ausstellungsdatum usw. Das SAPD hat außerdem eine eigene Verwahrstelle (auf Bild 3 zu sehen), die sich auf einem abgesperrten Grundstück in Flint County befindet. Dort kommen dann die Fahrzeuge von Falschparkern hinein und Schwerverbrechern, die ihre Strafe nicht bezahlen können. Garage.jpg|Die Tiefgarage des Los Santos Police Department Jail.jpg|Das Gefängnis im Los-Santos-Police-Department-Interieur VW.jpg|Die Verwahrstelle in Red Country LSPD.jpg|Das Los Santos Police Department PD Heli.jpg|Polizei-Maverick auf dem Dach Towing Corporation San Andreas miniatur|Towing Corporation San Andreas Die Towing Corporation San Andreas (oder ADAC) ist, wie der Name schon vermuten lässt, eine Firma, die sich um Schäden an den verschiedensten Vehikeln in San Andreas beteiligt, das heißt, der ADAC schleppt mit dem Tow Truck zum Beispiel einen Motorschaden (ab 100 Prozent Schaden am Fahrzeug) zu einer Tankstelle. Dort wird das Vehikel dann repariert. Die Hauptquartiere sind in diesem Beruf Los Santos, San Fierro und Las Venturas. Pro ein Prozent Schaden berechnet der ADAC acht Dollar. ADAC1.jpg ADAC2.jpg 3.jpg 4.jpg Medics of San Andreas miniatur|Logo Medics of San Andreas Das San Andreas Medical Department ist eine der größten und wichtigsten Firmen des Staates San Andreas. 29 Wagen stehen auf neun Städte bzw. Abteilungen verteilt zur Verfügung und sorgen dafür, dass jeder, der nur noch wenige HPs (Anzahl der Lebenspunkte im HUD) hat, geheilt wird und vor möglichen, unangenehmen Folgen des „Todes“ bewahrt wird. Das Medical Department gibt es in Las Venturas, Los Santos, San Fierro und Montgomery und vielen mehr. Es gibt in diesem Beruf zwei verschiedene Arten von Dienstfahrzeugen: Den Rettungswagen und einen FBI-Rancher, der in der Medic Farbe lackiert wurde. Außerdem haben einige Standorte einen Hubschrauber. Pro Healpoint berechnet das Medical Department einen Dollar. Taxarama miniatur|Das Taxi-Hauptquartier in San Fierro Die Firma Taxarama transportiert Sie mit einem Taxi oder mit einem Cabbie durch ganz San Andreas. Die Hauptquartiere sind hier in Los Santos, San Fierro und Las Venturas verteilt. Neuerdings gehört auch San Island zu unseren Quartieren. Insgesamt gibt es für diese Firma 17 Cabbies und Taxis und vier davon sind Mavericks die auf San Island, Los Santos, San Fierro und Las Venturas stehen. Pro KM fallen hier zehn Dollar an, dazu kommen noch die Anfahrtskosten von 100 Dollar. Dazu kommt noch das Grundgehalt von 24 Dollar pro Minute. Bei Aktivität kann es schnell zu Gehaltserhöhungen kommen und so hat man bei Taxarama die Chance gutes Geld zu verdienen. SA Logistics miniatur|Logo von SA Logistics SA Logistics ist eine Lkw-Firma, die ihre Lieferungen täglich in San Andreas verteilen und entgegen nehmen. Als Spieler muss man in diesem Beruf Kontrollpunkte abfahren. Als Anfänger verdient man zwar wenig Geld, doch wenn man aktiv ist und viel fährt, bekommt man eine Gehaltserhöhung. Außerdem bekommt man, wenn man durch die Kontrollpunkte fährt, die in ganz San Andreas verteilt sind, ebenfalls Geld. Man kann jedoch auch Fahrzeuge an einen der zahlreichen Shops liefern, damit diese wieder verkaufen können. Pro ausgeliefertes Fahrzeug bekommt man dann einen kleinen Anteil des Kaufpreises als Provision. Kommt ein neuer „Fahrzeug liefern“-Auftrag rein, bekommt man eine Meldung im Chat – damit die Fahrzeuge schnell transportiert werden können. Die Anhänger und Roadtrains stehen an ihrem jeweiligen Hauptquartier in Los Santos (Randolph Industrial Estate) und Blueberry (Fleischberg-Brauerei) Sanitary Andreas miniatur|Sanitary-Logo miniatur|Sanitary Andreas in Whetstone Die Sanitary Andreas ist eine Müllentsorgungsfirma, die versucht, sich um den Schmutz auf den Straßen zu kümmern und somit alle Teile der Ortschaften von San Andreas sauber zu halten und zu pflegen. Dieser Job ist ein Kontrollpunkte-Job, bei dem man Müll rund um San Andreas abholen muss. So kann man maximal pro Kontrollpunkt 240 Dollar verdienen. Sanitary Andreas hat zwei Standorte in Los Santos (Willowfield) und Whetstone, wobei sich das Hauptquartier in Whetstone befindet. Zurzeit ist es zwölf Spielern möglich, einen Job als Müllwerker zu bekommen. Sanitary Andreas wirbt seine Mitarbeiter mit Ehrlichkeit, gerechter Behandlung und einem guten Arbeitsklima. Gefahren wird hier mit dem Trashmaster (Müllwagen) oder dem Utility Van (Müll-Pickup). Sprunk Beverages Die Sprunk Beverages ist ein checkpointbasiertes Unternehmen, das in San Andreas drei Standorte besitzt. Der Unternehmenshauptsitz befindet sich in Montgomery. Die übrigen zwei Standorte befinden sich in Los Santos (im Stadtteil Little Mexico) und in Stonelay Creek (im Inselteil Industrial Area). Der Aufgabenbereich bezieht sich auf die Auslieferung von Sprunk-Getränken an Bars, Clubs und Läden in ganz San Andreas. Dazu stehen den Mitarbeitern zwei verschiedene Transportfahrzeuge zur Verfügung. Zum einen der Flatbed und zum anderen der Pony, beide natürlich farblich an die Unternehmensfarbe grün angelegt. Aktuell stehen bei Sprunk Beverages 14 Stellen zur Verfügung. Durch die aber immer stetig wachsende Nachfrage an Sprunk Getränken wird immer mehr Geld in neue Arbeitsstellen investiert. Nicht nur deshalb gilt Sprunk Beverages als eines der mitarbeiterfreundlichsten Unternehmen. Zusätzlich gibt Sprunk Beverages seinen Mitarbeitern durch ein ausgeklügeltes Punktesystem und Prämien die Möglichkeit, zusätzliches Geld zu verdienen. Darüber hinaus werden die Mitarbeiter genau über die aktuellen Neuerungen im Unternehmen über die Mitarbeiter Zeitschrift „Sprunk Beverages News Flash“ informiert. Sprunk01.jpg Srpunk02.jpg Srpunk03.jpg 5.jpg San Andreas Federal Mint thumb San Andreas Federal Mint ist eine Firma mit 5 Abteilungen, unter anderem auf San Island, welche die Bankautomaten von San Andreas und Umgebung auffüllt. Am jeweiligen Hauptquartier steigt man in ein Blau-Weiß gefärbtes Securicar und füllt es an einem Lade Checkpoint mit 250000$ auf. Da sich die Automaten automatisch leeren, haben die Mitarbeiter immer etwas zu tun. Federal Mint zeichnet sich durch sein einzigartiges Punkte System aus, welches die Entlohnung der Mitarbeiter bestimmt. Je nach Menge die pro Automat aufgefüllt wird (ein Automat kann maximal 50000$ beinhalten) bekommt man bis zu 6 Punkte. Diese Punkte werden gesammelt und an bestimmten Tagen der Woche ausgezahlt. Wer fleißig und aktiv ist, verdient bei Federal Mint sehr gut; das macht die Firma zu einem der bestbezahltesten Jobs. Anders als bei den üblichen Checkpoint Jobs, kann man sich seine Ziele selbstständig aussuchen und hat außerdem Kontakt zu den anderen Spielern, da es vorkommen kann, dass ein Bankautomat benutzt werden muss, dieser aber leer ist und ein Federal Mint Mitarbeiter gerufen wird um ihn wieder zu füllen. Federal Mint ist seinen Mitarbeitern über sehr Transparent und verspricht schnelle Aufstiegs Möglichkeiten. Das HQ in SF.jpg|Das HQ in SF Ein Mitarbeiter beim Auffüllen eines Autoamten.jpg|Ein Mitarbeiter bei der Arbeit Securicars am HQ in LV.png|Securicars am HQ in LV Private Firmen und Nebenjobs Xoomer Oil Company miniatur|Markenzeichen der Xoomer Oil Company Die Xoomer Oil Company ist ein Unternehmen aus Grand Theft Auto: Real Life, das seinen Standort in Green Palms hat. Green Palms liegt im Landkreis Bone County. Die Xoomer Oil Company beschäftigt sich damit, die Tankstellen in San Andreas aufzufüllen, um die Benzin- und Dieselpreise niedrig zu halten. In eine Tankstelle passen maximal 1.000 Liter Benzin und Diesel. Pro Liter, der fehlt, bekommt man in diesem Nebenjob zwei Dollar. Man fährt hier mit einem Tanker und einem Xoomer-Trailer. Xoomer01.jpg Xoomer02.jpg Xoomer03.jpg Wang Cars miniatur|Wang Cars Wang Cars ist ein Mitteklassewagen-Shop in Grand Theft Auto: Real Life. Er befindet sich wie auch im Singleplayer in Doherty neben dem großen Bahnhof. Hier sind der Sultan, der Stratum und der Flash jeweils bei Wheel Arch Angels in San Fierro in den Ocean Flats tunebar. Otto Cars miniatur miniatur Otto Cars ist ein Sportwagengeschäft in Grand Theft Auto: Real Life, das sich in San Fierro nähe des Pier 69 befindet. Der Jester und Elegy sind bei Wheel Arch Angels in den Ocean Flats tunebar. Helishop miniatur Der Helishop (oder AeroShop) ist ein Geschäft, das verschiedene Arten von Fluggeräten verkauft. Der Helishop befindet sich am Flughafen-Tower am Easter Bay Airport in San Fierro. Bike Shop Der Bikeshop verkauft zwei Räder aller Art, ob Sportbike oder Mountainbikes, alles findet sich hier. Der Firmensitz befindet sich in Los Santos am Rande des Gebietes der Vagos. Aero School miniatur|left Die Flugschule ist ein Unternehmen in Grand Theft Auto: Real Life, das, wie der Name schon vermuten lässt, anderen Leuten das Fliegen mit Hubschraubern und Flugzeugen beibringt. Es werden zwei verschiedene Scheine ausgestellt: Level 1 = Helischein und Level 2 = Flugzeugschein. Um eine Prüfung zu machen, muss man sich vorher im Forum anmelden und das nötige Geld besitzen. Der Helischein kostet 10.000 Dollar und man sollte mindestens zehn In-Game-Stunden haben und der Flugzeugschein kostet 20.000 Dollar und man sollte mindestens 20 In-Game-Stunden haben. Wenn man das Fliegen vorher lernen möchte, kann man sich auch für Flugstunden anmelden. Jede Flugstunde kostet 500 Dollar. Gewählt wird zwischen drei Fluggeräten, bei Level 1 kann nur der Maverick verwendet werden, bei Level 2 muss man sich entweder für den Dodo oder die Beagle entscheiden. Die Flugschule hat, wie im Einzelspieler auch, ihren Standort am Flugzeugfriedhof in Verdant Meadows. Pulse Productions miniatur Pulse Productions ist eine Filmcompany, die ihren Firmensitz im Stadtteil Vinewood in Los Santos hat. Die Firma entwickelt zusammen mit Schauspielern, Regisseuren, Grafikern, „Cuttern“, Kameramännern und Drehbuchautoren Filme für Grand Theft Auto: Real Life. Pusle Productions hat eine Vielzahl an Fahrzeugen, für alle Drehsituationen gewappnet. gallery9.jpg gallery10.jpg San Andreas News left|miniatur|San Andreas News San Andreas News ist ein Unternehmen aus Grand Theft Auto: Real Life, das sich am Missionary Hill befindet. Am San Andreas News Hauptquartier haben vier Newsvans und ein Newsheli ihren Platz. Sobald man sich in das Jobicon begibt, bekommt man eine Kamera um Bilder zu machen. Die News kann man anschließend im Forum auf der Startseite schreiben, sogar mit den eigenen Bildern verschönern. Die News können alle Mitspieler im Forum oder „in-Game“ kaufen und anschließend nachlesen und Kommentare hinterlassen. gallery99KXZNC.jpg gallery1038AE0J.jpg gallery10252JUC.jpg San Andreas Building Company Die San Andreas Building Company kümmert sich um Aufträge und bauen die sogenannten „Maps“ in San Andreas ein. Im Forum kann man Bauaufträge schreiben, wenn man zum Beispiel ein neues Tor will, damit niemand auf das Grundstück kann, so kann man sich bei der Building Company eins mappen lassen. Sobald es eingebaut ist, kann dieses Tor nur vom Auftraggebenden geöffnet werden, dies geschieht, indem man hupt oder sich duckt. Sobald man das Geld überwiesen hat, wird die Map auf den Server geladen und jeder Spieler sieht sie im Spiel. Event Agentur miniatur|Event AG Die Event Agentur veranstaltet immer wieder Events, bei denen alle User herzlich eingeladen sind. Hier gibt es viele verschiedene Events. Es gibt beispielsweise Easter-Egg-Touren durch San Andreas oder auch Rennen mit Bikes und anderen Fahrzeugen. Dazu verfügt die Event AG über einen eigenen Event Script, der automatisch Fahrzeuge „spawnt“ und zum Beispiel einen Countdown für ein Rennen erstellt. Offroad Shop miniatur|Firmenlogo des Offroad Shop Der Offroad Shop ist, wie der Name schon vermuten lässt, ein Geschäft in Whetstone im kleinen Dorf Angel Pine, das Offroad-Fahrzeuge verkauft. Marine Boot Shop miniatur|Der Marine Boot Shop Der Marine Boot Shop verkauf Boote aller Art, ob Sportboot oder Luxusjacht, hier ist so gut wie alles im Sortiment. Der Marine Boot Shop befindet sich in einer kleinen Bucht im kleinen und netten Dorf Bayside Marina. Im Singleplayer ist hier die Bootsfahrschule. InterCars miniatur InterCars ist ein Gebrauchtwagenhandel in Grand Theft Auto: Real Life. InterCars kauft und verkauft alle Fahrzeuge. Kürzlich wurde ein neuer Standort eröffnet, der dem Unternehmen mit 250.000 gtaRL-Dollar zu buche schlug. Dieser befindet sich in einer zentralen Lage in Los Santos, Mulholland Intersection. Das Unternehmen ist besonders für seinen Service bekannt. Alle Fahrzeuge werden auf Mängel geprüft und in einem einwandfreien Zustand übergeben. Besonders für Neulinge bietet InterCars stets passende Fahrzeuge zu einem unschlagbaren Preis. Im Forum veranstaltet InterCars einige Aktionen. Beispielsweise das „Car of the Week“ oder spezielle Wochenendaktionen: Einige Fahrzeuge werden das ganze Wochenende lang besonders günstig angeboten. betCorner miniatur|Firmenlogo von betCorner betCorner ist ein Glücks- und Tippspielunternehmen, das im Forum ihren Platz hat. Ob nun die Verleihung der Academy Awards (Oscars), den Ausgang des Eurovision Song Contest, das Finalspiel der US-amerikanischen Football-Liga (Superbowl) oder ganz einfach nur Bundesliga/Champions League – bei betCorner kann man auf alles wetten! Selbst klassische Glücksspielvarianten wie Lotto oder Würfeln werden regelmäßig durchgeführt. Wer schnell an Geld kommen will, ist mit betCorner richtig beraten. Das Forum Das Forum arbeitet mit der Forensoftware „WoltLab Burning Board 3.x“. Hilfe Im Hilfebereich findet man nützliche Funktionen wie eine Skin-Liste mit der aktuellen Skinvergabe, eine Liste aller Fahrzeuge samt Informationen wie Durchschnittsverbrauch, benötigter Kraftstoff usw. Dann wird unser „Erfolgesystem“ erklärt, das den Usern für bestimmte Taten einen Erfolg im Userprofil freischaltet. Beispiele für Erfolge sind : Bekanntheit :: Besitze im Forum 100 Freunde oder : Spendabler Bürger :: Spende dem Staat mindestens 7.499 Dollar Startseite Auf der Startseite gibt es mehrere Bereiche. Hier befinden sich aktuelle Spieldaten, wie beispielsweise die Wetteranzeige, die direkt mit dem Spiel-Server zusammenarbeitet. Des Weiteren findet man Job-Informationen, um zu wissen, wie viele freie Stellen zur Verfügung stehen. Des Weiteren gibt es eine Gesamtstatistik, in der man erfahren kann, wie viele Spieler auf dem Server registriert sind, wie viele Fahrzeug es gibt, wer das größte Vermögen hat (nur Bargeld) und wer am Stärksten in den Miesen sitzt. Spielerprofile miniatur|Spielerprofil In den Spielerprofilen, die man über das Forum erreicht, findet man so gut wie alle wichtigen Informationen über einen Spieler: *Name *Rang auf dem Server *Wohnort des Spielers *Kontonummer *Lizenzen wie Pkw-Führerschein, Flugschein usw. *Arbeitsstellen *Fuhrpark des Spielers *Freigeschaltete Erfolge *Teilgenommene Veranstaltungen Der Weg auf den Server Zu aller erst ist ein Konto im Forum von Grand Theft Auo: Real Life nötig. Dieses erstellt man hier. Hierzu klickt man in der rechten Ecke oben auf „Registrieren“ und folgt den Anweisungen. Anschließend muss man Daten angeben. Wenn man sich nun registriert hat und auch die Aktivierungs-E-Mail bestätigt hat, muss man sich im Forum für den Zugang zum Server bewerben. Dies macht man im Unterforum „Server-Bewerbungen“. Dazu muss die Vorlage genutzt und berücksichtigt werden. Für die Bewerbung müssen Daten, wie Alter, Name für den Server und im RL und eine Skin-ID (die Kleidung, die der Spieler im Spiel tragen soll). Sobald man die Bewerbung abgesendet hat, wird diese innerhalb von 24 Stunden von Supportern oder Administratoren bearbeitet. Ausnahmen gibt es, falls die Skin-ID öfter als die vorgegebenen dreimal verwendet wurden oder der Name Zeichen enthält, die SA:MP nicht annimmt. Sobald man freigeschaltet wurde, muss man sich meistens in einem Thread melden, der sich „Whitelist“ (eine Liste, auf der alle User mit einem IG-Konto eingetragen sind, man kann auch heruntergenommen werden, falls man gesperrt wird) nennt. Sobald man diese Schritte geschafft hat, muss man sichergehen, dass man die neuste SA:MP Version auf seinem Computer installiert hat. Anschließend muss man sich mit seinem Namen und Passwort anmelden. Wenn dies geschehen ist, landet man in einem Flughafen-Interieur und muss auswählen, wohin man fliegen möchte, hier stehen Los Santos, Las Venturas und San Fierro zur Auswahl. Hat man sich entschieden und ist am jeweiligen Airport gelandet, spawnt man vor dem Eingang. Nun muss man in die Konsole/Handy eingeben, auf den Button „Service Calls“ gehen und den „Support Center“ verständigen. Ein Supporter macht sich nun auf den Weg und weißt den Neuling dann in das Spiel ein, dazu gehört zum Beispiel einen Autoführerschein an der Fahrschule in San Fierro zu machen, den User mit einem Fahrzeug vom Bike Shop oder von Wang Cars auszustatten und ein beliebiges Haus in San Andreas zu kaufen (wenn das entsprechende Geld vorhanden ist). In dieser „Einweisung“ wird einem alles erklärt, was wichtig zum Spielen ist, es werden beispielsweise alle Befehle genau erklärt und sonstige Fragen und Anregungen geklärt.